Et j'ais défié le temps
by Kalas1209
Summary: Le monde est devenu dangereux depuis la mort des Bladebreakers. Les spectres sont devenus humains grâce aux sacrifices de leurs maîtres...3000 ans après, ils changent le passé...
1. Fiche des personnages

_**Et j'ais défié le temps…**_

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Et oui, je commence quelque chose de nouveau.**_

_**Alors…Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais juste la fiche de mes personnages.**_

**_Comment l'idée m'est venue ? Et bien je dois remercier _**ZELINA56. **_Merci à toi de m'avoir dit que tu verrais bien les spectres en forme humaine…je réutilise donc ton idée pour cette fic, en espérant que tu la lise et qu'elle te plaise._**

**_Je tiens aussi à remercier _**MYOU, **_car sans elle, je n'aurais jamais commencé à écrire…Cette fic est spécialement pour toi_** MYOU. **_Big Kiss et à plus tard…_**

_**Bon ! Commençons !**_

* * *

****

**Angharad :** _Forme humaine de Dranzer. Vie dans le désespoir depuis la mort de Kai._

Physique :_ Femme aux longs cheveux rouges, lisses, et aux yeux or._

* * *

**Filann :** _Forme humaine de Wolborg. Souhaite plus que tout revoir un jour sourire Angharad._

Physique :_ Homme aux cheveux mi-longs, argentés et aux yeux bleu de glace._

* * *

**Simrod :** _Forme humaine de Driger. Est devenu le « leader » du groupe depuis la mort des Bladebreaker._

Physique :_ Homme aux très longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude._

* * *

**Alyz :** _Forme humaine de Draciel. Soutient tant que possible Angharad._

Physique :_ Femme aux cheveux mi-longs, violents ,ondulés et aux yeux verts._

* * *

**Jasdrian :** _Forme humaine de Dragoon. Est la bonne humeur du groupe._

Physique :_ Homme aux courts cheveux bleu nuit, en bataille, et aux yeux or._

* * *

_**Voilà ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus, sinon c'est plus drôle.**_

_**Ah si ! Juste une chose : le début de mon histoire est dans l'espace…plus précisément sur la Lune.**_

_**Bon, on se voit au premier chapitre, ok ?**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	2. Premier chapitre

**Et j'ais défié le temps…**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**_« Les siècles ont passé,_**

**_Mais les spectres ont demeuré…_**

**_Quand l'Amour défie le temps,_**

**_Que reste-t-il à présent ? »_**

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

_Premier chapitre…_

_**« -Tu m'en veux ?**_

_**-Oui…C'est dangereux. Je t'en pris, n'y va pas !**_

_**-Il le faut…Tu mérites de vivre toi aussi. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse.**_

_**-Mais…Je veux rester avec toi…**_

_**-Ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais. Allez, retourne-toi.**_

_**-Mais… ?**_

_**-Vite ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !**_

_**-Bien… »** Murmura-t-elle. Un halo de flammes l'entoura. La lumière était si vive, qu'il dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas se brûler la rétine. Une foi cela fait, il les réouvrit et découvrit devant lui la plus belle des créature. Son plan avait fonctionné. Elle pourrait vivre en tant que femme, et non en tant que spectre…Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit. Les deux jeunes se retournèrent._

_**« -Mains en l'air ! Que personne ne bouge !**_

_**-Vas-t'en ! Sauve-toi !** Cria-t-il._

_**-Non, pas sans toi… !**_

_**-Courre je te dis ! Je te rejoindrais, promis ! »**_

Hésitante, elle s'enfuit tout de même. Le policier tira. Elle se retourna et vit avec effroi que son jeune maître s'était interposé. Il tombait.

_**« -NON ! KAI ! »

* * *

**_

Angharad se réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve…Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Oui mais…le même depuis si longtemps ! Elle haletait, le front en sueur, les yeux grands ouverts. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre ? Elle chercha des yeux un point de repère, quelque chose qui la ramènerait à la réalité. Dure réalité ! Petit à petit, elle se souvint. Elle était chez Simrod depuis deux ans déjà. Et ici, c'était sa chambre. Il l'avait accueilli si gentiment ! Elle, mais aussi les autres. Ceux qui demeuraient…Dehors, une sirène de police s'éloignait. Un autre spectre allait s'éteindre cette nuit. Elle observa une nouvelle foi sa chambre. Grande, spacieuse et peu meublée. Le lit était au centre même de la pièce, situé en haut d'un petit escalier. Un des mur n'était rien d'autre qu'une immense fenêtre avec balcon circulaire. Angharad se leva et se dirigea vers ce dernier. Tout avait tant changé depuis la mort des Bladebreaker ! Voltaire avait depuis longtemps corrompu les forces de police, et même encore après sa mort, elles l'étaient toujours. Plus aucun spectre n'avait pût vivre librement depuis ce jour…Pourchassés, traqués, torturés, tués publiquement…Tout ! Ils enduraient tout depuis tant d'années ! Et tout ça à cause de la folie d'un seul homme…Le monde avait sombré dans un infernal chaos. Tout les spectres étaient mort en défendant leurs maîtres et leurs droits. Tous ? Non…Eux, ils avaient survécu. Mais maintenant, ils vivaient dans la peur d'être un jour découvert. Angharad s'appuya sur la rambarde du balcon et observa le ciel avec nostalgie. Comme c'était beau ! Toutes ces étoiles qui étaient plus ou moins proches d'eux. Et personne n'y faisait attention…Pourquoi faire ? Avait-on le temps d'admirer le ciel quand on devait fuir à chaque instant ? Elle, elle avait vu le monde se détruire et se refaire sur la Lune…la Terre était si près…Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Un amas de roche et de poussière ! Voilà, où la folie des Hommes les avait tous conduis ! Elle se souvint du jour où Kai lui avait annoncé qu'elle pourrait vivre libre…Elle avait été si heureuse ! Puis une loi était tombée, comme ça, à l'improviste. Tout ceux qui libéreraient leurs spectres seraient jugés hors la loi et tués. Les Bladebreaker avaient pris le risque, pour eux, leurs spectres. Ils s'étaient sacrifiés…

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer un fin rayon de lumière à travers la pièce. Filann entra. Il avait sentit en lui l'angoisse, puis la tristesse, d'Angharad. S'appuyant sur le bois de la porte, il l'observa. Il l'avait connu en spectre. Maintenant, c'était en tant que femme qu'il la voyait. Dranzer, magnifique phœnix à la puissance inégalable, au caractère impétueux et à l'allure royale, était devenu Angharad, femme mélancolique, forte et incroyablement belle…Elle gardait cette aura de puissance qui lui procurait cet air de majesté. 

Il s'approcha lentement, pour ne pas effrayer Angharad. Etrangement, elle ne fit aucun mouvement, aucun signe. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'elle savait qu'il était ici. Elle le savait toujours…Filann posa une main douce et affectueuse sur l'épaule de son amie et observa un instant le ciel. Sombre…Tout n'était que noirceur. Se rendant enfin compte qu'Angharad frissonnait, Filann retira sa veste et la posa délicatement sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna et le fixa droit dans les yeux. L'or contre la glace, la douleur et la fierté contre la compassion et la tendresse…

**« -Tu as froid ?**

**-Oui…Merci.**

**-Je t'en pris…Angharad ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu pense encore à lui, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Filann… »** Souffla-t-elle, retournant à l'intérieur.

Filann l'observa un instant…Elle était vraiment belle. Elle portait une longue chemise de nuit blanche à fines bretelles. Ses longs cheveux rouges cascadaient dans son dos…Il la vit s'asseoir sur son lit et vint près d'elle. Comme toujours, elle niait la vérité…Mais lui, il le savait. Angharad avait toujours protégé son maître, parce-que c'était son devoir en tant que spectre…Mais elle l'aimait aussi, secrètement. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de lui avouer son amour…Il s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

**« -Angharad…Ca va bientôt faire 3000 ans que tu le deuil…Oublie-le, Angharad…**

**-Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille ?**

**-Il n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça ! Il voulait que tu soit heureuse, comme nous tous !**

**-Je fait le deuil si je veux et tu n'as absolument rien à me dire !** Fit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

**-Très bien ! Fais comme tu le sens…Mais ça ne ramènera pas KAI à la vie ! Nos maîtres sont tous morts pour nous ! La moindre des chose à faire, c'est de faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient, non ?**

**-Pour qui tu te prend ?**

**-Pour un ami qui veut ton bien ! Mais toi tu ne vois rien ! T'es trop aveuglé par ton amour et ta fierté pour ça ! A croire que ça te plais de souffrir ! Tu… »**

Angharad lui assena une violente gifle. Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui dire de telles choses ? Filann chancela et la regarda, surpris…Il avait était trop loin. Mais il voulait la faire réagir…Quand il aperçu les larmes de son amie couler le long de ses joues et ses yeux devenir entièrement or, il se repris et la serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle sanglota longtemps, tandis qu'il l'a bercé…Elle s'endormie finalement, épuisée par tant de larmes et de souvenirs qui refaisaient surface…Il l'a reposa alors doucement sur son lit et rabattit le drap sur elle. Il allait partir, quand il hésita…Il voulait…Mais avait-il le droit ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il remonta les quelques marches qui menaient au lit et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de l'endormie…Il ne se permettrait jamais plus, tant qu'elle n'irait pas mieux…

* * *

Filann sortit et s'adossa contre la porte en métal. Levant la tête, il ferma les yeux et soupira. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour qu'elle retrouve son sourire ? Si seulement Kai n'était pas mort…Mais il serait mort quand même, un jour ou l'autre. Si ce n'était pas d'une balle, ce serait de vieillesse…Oui mais voilà, avec des « si » et des « mais », ils auraient put changer le monde… Changer le monde… ? Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Filann réouvrit les yeux est se mit à courir à travers les couloirs. 

**« -Pourquoi je n'y ais pas penser plus tôt ? »** Se murmura-t-il.

Angharad allait retrouver son beau sourire…

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

__

* * *

_

**_Qu'est-ce que Filann (Wolborg) va encore inventer ?_**

**_Vous voulez le savoir ? Dans ce cas, il suffit de me réclamer le prochain chapitre._**

**_Pas de reviews, pas de chapitre, lol._**

**_Allez, tchao !_**

**_Kalas1209_**


	3. Deuxième chapitre

_**Et j'ais défié le temps…**_

**_« Pour toi j'ais bousculé le Temps._**

**_Et même si ton cœur ne m'appartient pas,_**

**_Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant,_**

**_Car je t'aimerais jusqu'à l'heure du trépas. »_**

Deuxième chapitre…

**« - Simrod ! »**

Filann ouvrit brusquement la porte de la « salle à manger », faisant sursauter Simrod qui sirotait tranquillement un thé. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil à la vue de leur compagnon. Filann était légèrement essoufflé, signe qu'il avait dû courir.

**« -Y a un problème ? »** Demanda Simrod.

Filann secoua la tête et referma la porte. Il s'avança vers eux et se laissa choir sur l'une des chaises hautes en métal. Alyz lui déposa une tasse de thé devant lui et s'assit à côté de Jasdrian qui mangeait sa…deuxième assiette ? Le silence revint alors. Mais il était bien plus lourd : tous attendaient que Filann s'explique pour son arrivée plutôt bruyante. Lui qui est si calme ! Simrod posa ses grands yeux vert émeraude sur lui et l'observa avec attention. Un pli traversait son front : de l'inquiétude ? Sûrement. Filann s'inquiétait toujours pour Angharad. Pas plus tôt dans la soirée, il s'était éclipsé sans rien dire…Il ressentait toujours les émotions de la jeune femme.

**« -Est-ce qu'Angharad va mieux ? »**

Alyz…Ses yeux verts étaient dissimulés par une mèche de ses cheveux violets. Mais il était clair qu'elle aussi se posait des questions. Elle ne demandait pas si Angharad allait _bien_, mais si elle allait _mieux_.

**« -Non…Kai lui manque. Elle rêve encore de lui…**

**-Laisse-lui un peu de temps, Filann.**

**-Du temps ? Simrod, ça fait 3 000 ans maintenant ! Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle a déjà assez souffert ? Mais j'ais trouvé…Je sais comment on va lui rendre son sourire…et changer le monde.**

**-Hein ? »**

Jasdrian n'était pas le seul a ne pas avoir suivi le raisonnement de Filann. Ce dernier était debout, les mains posées à plat sur la table ronde en fer, et son regard était fier, brillant…Simrod arqua un sourcil, méfiant. Filann n'était pas quelqu'un de dangereux, mais parfois ses idées pouvaient être dangereuses…Pas pour eux, mais pour lui.

**« -On va construire une machine pour revenir dans le passé ! Juste avant que nos maître ne décident de tous nous libérer. Comme ça, Angharad va revoir Kai, Nous, on s'arrange pour modifier le passé, et hop ! On aura changer le monde ! Angharad sourira à nouveau et…**

**-Tais-toi ! »**

Simrod se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut terrible. Seule la petite radio, posée dans un coin de la pièce, diffusée des informations. Un spectre venait encore de s'être fait arrêter. On entendit un coup de feu en arrière plan : les exécutions se faisaient toujours publiquement et passaient en directe aux médias. Simrod soupira.

**« -Tu ne veux pas… ?Pourquoi ? »** Demanda Filann.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Simrod agissait comme ça ? N'entendait-il pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux ? Ne voulait-il pas retrouver la vrai Angharad ? Celle qu'ils avaient connu sous l'apparence de Dranzer…

**« -C'est trop dangereux, Filann.**

**-Faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie, Simrod.**

**-Des risques ? Oui, peut-être. Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'impliquer les autres !**

**-Simrod, tu ne comprend rien ! Tu…**

**-Non ! C'est toi qui ne comprend rien !…Ecoute, je sais que tu as envie de la revoir comme avant…Mais as-tu pensé aux conséquences ? Prendre des risques, si ça ne met pas la vie des personnes que tu aimes, c'est bien. Mais là, c'est trop dangereux !**

**-…Je sais ce que je fais ! Moi j'ais pas envie de continuer à vivre ici ! On est sans cesse obligé de se cacher !**

**-Filann…**

**-N'entends-tu rien ? Toutes ces exécutions, elles ne te font rien ?** Cria Filann.** On pourrait changer tous ça, et toi tu dis non… ?…MAIS REPONDS !**

**-LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION ! ET SI ON LE FAISAIT ET QU'ON ECHOUAIT, HEIN ? CA SERA ENCORE PIRE !**

**-MAIS FERMEZ-LA ! »**

Simrod et Filann, qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sursautèrent. Leurs regards se posèrent sur celui furieux d'Alyz…Elle avait beau être douce, tous ici savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver…Ils baisèrent la tête, honteux d'en être arriver là, à se hurler dessus.

Jasdrian, lui, n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Non seulement ses amis avaient presque faillit s'étriper, mais en plus ils se retrouvaient tout penaud devant Alyz. Lui même se leva et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Il la sentit se détendre un peu, mais la colère était toujours là. Filann sortit à cet instant. Pour lui, il était tellement évident qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose pour remédier à leurs problèmes…Mais Simrod avait également raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire pire en changeant le passé.

**« -C'est bon ? T'es calmé ?** Demanda Jasdrian à Alyz.

**-Oui… »**

Alyz observa son ami. Heureusement qu'il était là pour la calmer, parce qu'avec les deux autres…Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux réconfortant de Jasdrian. Ses yeux dorés la calmaient toujours. Et puis, elle le trouvait beau, avec ses cheveux bleu nuit, en bataille, qui lui retombaient sur le visage…Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Elle sortit de sa rêverie quand la voix hésitante de Simrod lui parvint aux oreilles.

**« -Ecoutez…Je suis désolé…je me suis emporté.**

**-Tu n'es pas le seul, Simrod. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »**

Pendant ce temps, Filann errait dans le long couloir principal. Il marchait depuis bientôt dix minutes mais il ne se sentait toujours pas mieux…Il s'était laissé emporter…Mais quel idiot ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il résoudrait leurs problèmes !…Simrod avait raison. C'est dangereux, mais lui, il était persuadé qu'il fallait à tout pris tenter quelque chose. Tant pis ! Il agirait seul…

**« -Filann ? »**

L'interpellé se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec ses compagnons.

**« -Quoi ?**

**-Tu comptes te débrouiller tout seul ?**

**-…Oui.**

**-Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu ne veux plus de notre aide… ? »** Sourit Jasdrian.

Là, il n'en revenait pas…Ils…Ils prendraient le risque ? Avec lui ? Heureux, il leur fit un petit sourire complice et continua son chemin, suivit des siens…

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_**C'est court, non ? Vous en dites quoi ?**_

_**Désolé, mais je peux pas faire beaucoup plus long (sinon je le garde comment, moi, le suspense ? lol). Quelqu'un a des suggestions ?**_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Zelina56 _: Bah euh…ouais, je les ais tué…Tu m'en veux ? lol. Et oui, Dranzer, t'es bien une femme !_**

Wolborg : La honte…

Dranzer : Ca va, toi ! On t'as rien demander… !

**Theandras112_ : Merci pour le compliment ! Ce chapitre t'as plu ?_**

**Amy Hiwatari _: Alors, t'as trouvé ça comment ? Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite de « les spectres s'en mêlent » viendra bientôt. En fait, j'attends d'avoir fini avec « Un Ange en Enfer » pour posté le premier chapitre. Sinon, ça fait trop de fic d'un coup…Déjà que c'est limite._**

**Allony_ :Ca t'as un peu fait pleurer ? Sorry, c'était pas voulu. Quand au couple Filann/Angharad…Ca va venir, t'inquiète. Lol, je pense que tu me connais assez pour savoir que je prépare toujours deux/trois p'tits trucs…lol._**

**_Merci ! On se voit au prochain chapitre ?_**

_**Tchao ! Kalas1209**_


	4. Troisième chapitre

_**Et j'ais défié le temps…**_

_Récapitulatif des personnages :_

**Filann :** Forme humaine de Wolborg représenté comme un homme aux cheveux mi-longs, argentés et aux yeux bleu de glace.

**Angharad :** Forme humaine de Dranzer représentée comme une femme aux longs cheveux rouges, lisses, et aux yeux or.

**Simrod :** Forme humaine de Driger représenté comme un hommeaux très longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude.

**Alyz :** Forme humaine de Draciel représentée comme une femme aux cheveux mi-longs, violents ,ondulés et aux yeux verts.

**Jasdrian :** Forme humaine de Dragoon représenté comme un homme aux courts cheveux bleu nuit, en bataille, et aux yeux or.

**_« C'est parce-que je sais_**

**_Moi-même que ce monde n'est que vanité,_**

**_Qu'à chaque fois d'avantage_**

**_Je sombre dans la tristesse. »_ (Messire d'Ôtomo) (1)

* * *

**

_Troisième chapitre…_

**« -Passe-moi le plan, s'il te plais.**

**« -Tiens ! »**

Filann pris le plan que lui tendait Alyz et vérifia son montage. Le socle…la capsule de verre…les boutons de réglage…le courant qui passerait par ce fil…Tout était correct. Il posa donc le plan par terre et observa ses amis. Simrod, assit à califourchon sur le haut de la machine, s'occupait de la soudure tandis que Jasdrian et Alyz, tout en rigolant, portaient les pièces dont ils avaient besoin et qu'ils avaient, quelques jours plutôt, « emprunté »…

**Flash-back :**

_**« -Hey, regarde…**Murmura Jasdrian._

_**-Hm…Pas mal…T'en pense quoi ?** Demanda Simrod._

_**-C'est ce qu'il nous faut. Un marchand de pièce détachées… » **Lui répondit Filann._

_Déjà, il se dirigeait vers le stand que tenait un vieil homme marchand. Il était vêtu de sandales de cuire, d'un pantalon de toile noir et d'une tunique crème. Il tenait à peine debout mais ses yeux bleu clair étaient toujours vifs, ses cheveux mi-long flottant dans l'air et passant devant son regard inquisiteur. Filann connaissait bien ce marchand : Semper. L'un des seuls humains à protéger les spectres. S'il paraissait fragile au premier abord, ce n'était qu'une ruse. Car, autrefois soldat, il avait gardé une forme incroyable pour son âge et une vivacité étonnante. Filann vit ses amis le rejoindrent, et ensembles, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le vieux._

_**« -Que voulez-vous ? Ici vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin ! Et entre nous, de très bonne qualité et pas cher… !**_

_**-Semper… »**Sourit Filann._

_Le-dit Semper se pencha plus en avant et détailla les yeux de l'inconnu : en effet, Filann et ses compagnons portaient de longs manteaux noirs et leurs capuches étaient rejetés sur leurs têtes, dissimulant en grande parti leurs visages. Reconnaissant l'un de ses petits protégés, le vieux sourit à son tour, se leva chancelant, et leur fit un clin d'œil complice._

_**« -Et bien, et bien…Tu sais pourtant qu'il est dangereux de traîner dans les rues, non ?**_

_**-Oui, bon…Mais là, tout de suite, on a besoin de toi.**_

_**-Ah ?**_

_**-Nous aurions besoin de quelques pièces.** Précisa Jasdrian._

_**-Venez ! Allons discuté à l'intérieur… »**_

_Le vieux poussa un pan de l'espèce de tente en toile grisâtre derrière lui et entra, suivit des spectres. Simrod observa autour de lui. C'était petit mais confortable. Plusieurs tapis étaient déroulés sur le sol, un matelas ainsi que quelques couvertures avait été posé dans un coin à droite. Tout ici, les couleurs vives, la décoration, et même l'ambiance qui y régnait, lui rappelait vaguement les pays chaux de la Terre…C'était si loin…Mais les traditions perdurent malgré l'évolution…Il vit une vieille femme un longs cheveux blanc qui cascadaient. Elle était de dos, agenouillée devant un petite table de bois._

_**« -Amarah va nous servire un peu de thé, vous en voulez ?. Amarah ! tu pourras surveiller le stand ? Il faut que je parle à ces petits jeunes.**_

_**-Comment ça, « petits jeunes » ? On est plus vieux que vous ! »**_

_La vieille femme, sûrement l'épouse du marchand, versait du thé dans des petits verres dorés. Simrod entendit l'homme rire à la remarque de Jasdrian tandis que la femme souriait doucement. Elle se leva, dévoilant à ses invités de petits yeux vert émeraude, aussi vifs que ceux de son époux. C'était sûrement une femme de caractère…_

_**« -J'y vais, mais t'auras affaire à moi…**Fit-elle en passant à côté d'eux._

_**-Mais j'ais encore rien fait !** S'indigna l'homme._

_**-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…Toi, le jour où tu ne feras pas de bêtises comme un jeune garnement… »**_

_Elle lui sourit et sortit. Simrod regarda Filann. Ce dernier souriait aussi. Il était habitué à ces petites querelles d'amoureux…Depuis le temps. Ils s'assirent en rond et burent en silence. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils parlèrent. L'homme soupira, reposa son verre sur la petite table basse en bois et les fixa._

_**« -Je suis désolé, mais cette fois, je ne peut pas vous aider…**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-On m'a volé hier les pièces que vous me demandez…Il m'en reste un peu, mais pas les plus importantes.**_

_**-Et si on les récupère ?** Demanda Filann._

_**-Euh…Filann…**Tenta Jasdrian._

_**-Ah ! Mais non, Filann, c'est impossible ! Ces gens vous tueront s'ils voient ce que vous êtes. De plus, comment t'y prendrais-tu, hein ?**_

_**-…**_

_**-En les volant… »**Répondit Simrod._

_Tous le regardèrent. Le vieux étaient abasourdit : ils étaient fous…Aussi fous que lui quand il avait vingt ans !_

_Et ils avaient réussit ! Ils avaient poursuivit ces voleurs dans toutes la Basse-ville ; autrement-dit, les quartiers pauvres… Ils étaient alors revenus près du vieux couple et l'homme leur avait fait cadeaux de toute les pièces qu'ils désiraient. Ils étaient alors rentrés chez eux, ou plutôt chez Simrod, et avaient emmené tout cela aux sous-sols._

_**« -C'est quoi tout ça ? »** Avait demandé Alyz._

_Elle était resté avec Angharad toute la journée._

_**« -Des pièces détachées. On a dû les récupérer à des voleurs.**_

**_-Vous avez volez des voleurs… ?_**

_**-Emprunté, Alyz. Voler un voleur n'est pas voler, c'est emprunter… »** _**(2) **_Avaient-ils répondus en souriant…_

**Fin du flash-back :**

Cependant, malgré tout ceci, un des voleur avait croisé le regard ambré de Jasdrian…Pourvu qu'il n'est pas réagit à ce que cela signifiait…Filann secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiété pour de telles futilités.

Le soir venu, Filann se rendit à la chambre d'Angharad. Comme tout les soirs, elle était accoudée à son balcon. Il s'approcha et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à quelques centimètres d'elle. Angharad se retourna alors et le scruta de son regard doré.

**« -Filann…Tu viens encore, après tout ce que je te fais subir chaque soir… ?**

**-…Oui…Angharad.** Murmura-t-il.

**-…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »**

Filann se rapprocha si près d'elle ! Il sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, l'alertant du danger qu'il prenait à être aussi près. D'un geste hésitant, tendre, un posa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Angharad et la caressa du pouce. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux.

**« -Je ne veux plus te voir ainsi. Et je jure, que je serais toujours là…toujours… »**

Elle réouvrit les yeux et le fixa intensément. Hochant doucement la tête, elle lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit. Emprisonnant sa main de la sienne, Angharad se blottit contre lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pourquoi il faisait tout pour elle, mais elle le remercia intérieurement.

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante les entoura. Relevant leurs têtes, les deux spectres virent avec effroi un traqueur, une sorte d'ancien hélicoptère avec missiles automatique destinaient aux spectres…Filann réagit immédiatement. Elle raffermit sa prise sur Angharad et l'éloigna du balcon. Un missile fut tiré mais Filann et Angharad lui échappèrent de peu. Ils coururent à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, foncèrent au sous sol tandis que le missile, à peine à quelques mètres derrière eux, détruisait tout sur son passage.

**« -Filann ! Les autres !**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas !**

**-Mais il faut sortir !**

**-Non ! On va au sous sol !**

**-Filann ! »**

Elle ne put rajouter quoique ce soit : ils venaient de franchir de justesse la porte du sous sol. Faite en un métal que l'on ne trouvait qu'ici, sur la lune, elle résisterait un n'importe quelle attaque digne d'une bombes nucléaire. Ils descendirent les marches et arrivèrent en bas. Les autres y étaient déjà.

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ? **Demanda Jasdrian.

**-Un traqueur.** Répondit précipitamment Filann.

**-UN QUOI ?** Paniqua Alyz.

**-…Merde ! Ma maison… »**

Filann posa sa main en signe de réconfort sur l'épaule de Simrod. Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux et, ensemble, ils hochèrent de la tête. Simrod donna les directives et ils montèrent tous dans la machine. Aucun essais n'avaient été testé…Angharad, de son côté, ne comprenait plus rien. Quelle était cette chose. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Elle sentit Filann la prendre par le bras et la poussée à l'intérieur de cette machine étrange. Elle protesta.

**« -Filann, qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Il faut partir. »**

Le plafond commençait déjà à s'effriter, les murs tremblaient de toutes parts. Si la porte tiendrait, le reste de la maison, non. Il la poussa d'avantage mais elle perdit son médaillon.

**« -Non ! Attends, Filann ! Mon médaillon ! »**

Ce dernier était tombait sur le sol. Et dans sa chute, il s'était ouvert, dévoilant une vieille, une très vieille photo d'un Kai offrant l'un de ses trop rares sourires de l'époque…Une poutre tomba dessus, le brisant. Les humains entrèrent en trompe et déjà, la machine les propulsait loin d'ici, à travers l'espace-temps…Parviendraient-ils à leurs fins ?

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?**_

_**A l'avenir, j'essaierai de faire des chapitre un peu plus longs, lol.**_

**Notes :** (**1)** : petite citation de Messire d'Ôtomo, gouverneur général de Dazaï "Man Yôshu", du Japon. Je trouvais que ça représentait assez bien ce que pouvait ressentir Angharad et/ ou Filann.

**(2)** : Une phrase dite dans la série « Dark Angel ».

**Petit message :** _Voilà, j'ais remarqué que je faisais quelques fautes quand j'étais trop pressée… J'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un voudrait bien m'aider ? Ce serait super sympa et merci d'avance à la personne qui voudra bien m'aider._

_**Bon, maintenant, les réponses aux reviews, lol :**_

**Zelina56 :** **_Alors, c'était mieux ? Je sais que parfois c'est (très) court, mais j'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux. Aussi, pour que ça t'évite de les apprendre par cœur, lol, je ferais un rapide récapitulatif des personnages à chaque début de chapitre. Merci quand même de m'avoir laisser un petit mot, ça me fait toujours plaisir !_**

**Allony :** **_Merci miss pour tes encouragements ! C'est dommage que t'es quitté le site, mais j'espère qu'un de ces quatre tu reviendras (préviens-moi, lol, surtout si tu change de pseudo)._**

**Seikyo no tenshi :** **_Merci beaucoup! C'est vrai, l'idée te plais? Alors comment as-tu trouvé cette suite ? Si tu veux, il y a une autre de mes fics qui a pour héros les spectres (tu l'as peut-être déjà vu remarque, lol) : _« Les spectres s'en mêlent »_. D'ailleurs, le premier chapitre de la suite et déjà en route…(ça fait pas un peu pub ? mdr) Merci encore pour ta review._**

_**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Re-merci à tout le monde !**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	5. Quatrième chapitre

**Et j'ais défié le temps…**

* * *

Récapitulatif des personnages :

**_Filann :_** _Forme humaine de Wolborg représenté comme un homme aux cheveux mi-longs, argentés et aux yeux bleu de glace._

_**Angharad :** Forme humaine de Dranzer représentée comme une femme aux longs cheveux rouges, lisses, et aux yeux or._

_**Simrod :** Forme humaine de Driger représenté comme un hommeaux très longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude._

_**Alyz :** Forme humaine de Draciel représentée comme une femme aux cheveux mi-longs, violents, ondulés et aux yeux verts._

_**Jasdrian :** Forme humaine de Dragoon représenté comme un homme aux courts cheveux bleu nuit, en bataille, et aux yeux or._

**« Je voudrais te dire**

**Qu'il peut rester d'un amour si grand**

**Une étincelle qui défie le temps. » (1)**

**

* * *

**

_Quatrième chapitre…_

_Le plafond commençait déjà à s'effriter, les murs tremblaient de toutes parts. Si la porte tiendrait, le reste de la maison, non. Il la poussa d'avantage mais elle perdit son médaillon._

_**« -Non ! Attends, Filann ! Mon médaillon ! »**_

_Ce dernier était tombé sur le sol, et dans sa chute, il s'était ouvert, dévoilant une vieille, une très vieille photo d'un Kai offrant l'un de ses trop rares sourires de l'époque…Une poutre tomba dessus, le brisant. Les humains entrèrent en trombe et, déjà, la machine les propulsait loin d'ici, à travers l'espace-temps…

* * *

_

**« -Où sommes-nous ?**

**-Ça a marché ?**

**-Je ne sais pas…**

**-Filann ! Où sommes-nous ? Réponds ! »**

Filann tourna son regard bleu vers Angharad. Celle-ci paraissait calme, mais sa voix trahissait ses émotions : colère, incompréhension…soulagement ? Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Comprendrait-elle ? Approuverait-elle sa décision ? Bien sûr, il était persuadé que c'était la meilleure solution à tous leurs problèmes, mais…

**« -Filann…J'exige une réponse. »**

Prenant sur lui, il réouvrit ses yeux et fixa un long moment, dans le silence, ceux ambrés de celle qui était si cher à son cœur. Il lui fit un petit sourire et la prit par les épaules. Lui montrant du menton le paysage dans lequel ils avaient atterri quelques minutes plus tôt, il souffla, tout près de son oreille :

**« -Regarde, Angharad. Ça ne te rappelle rien, tout ça ?** Fit-il en désignant d'un vague signe de la main les alentours.

**-Si… »**

Angharad se retourna vers Filann, troublée. Elle le vit lui sourire doucement, presque…tendrement. Elle reporta alors son attention toute entière sur ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à y croire ! Tout était si…si semblable à la Terre ! Y étaient-ils réellement ? Les hauts peupliers qui s'élevaient fièrement vers le ciel, le chant des oiseaux, les bruits alentour…et toute cette verdure ! Etait-ce une illusion ? Filann lui avait sourit, alors ça ne pouvait être un artifice…

**« -Nous…Nous sommes sur Terre ? » **Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Complètement désorientée, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était allée dans les bras de Filann, ni du trouble qu'elle faisait naître en lui.

Simrod les observa, un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Ils allaient si bien ensemble ! Quel dommage que Filann n'ose se déclarer ! Lorsque leur amie posa son regard sur lui, il lui adressa un simple hochement de tête, pour répondre à sa question muette.

**« -Comment… ?**

**-Comment est-ce possible ? Et bien, disons que…Filann a des arguments convaincants…** Sourit doucement Simrod.

**-C'est bien vrai.** **Pire qu'une tête de mule !** Ajouta Alyz.

**-Alors…Nous sommes dans le passé ?**

**-Oui. Soit 3 000 ans en arrière.** Lui répondit Jasdrian.

**-3 000 ans ? Mais, c'est…**

**-Oui. Nous sommes revenu 3 jours avant que tout ne dégénère. Nous avons 3 jours pour changer le passé, pour améliorer notre futur et celui de nos maîtres.** Conclu Simrod.

**-Ainsi que celui du reste du monde. Une mission de routine, quoi. » **Ironisa Jasdrian.

Angharad resta sans voix. Alors…Elle allait revoir Kai ? Elle avait une chance de le sauver de la mort ? Si elle avait bien compris ce que venaient de lui dire ses amis, ils étaient là pour trois jours…Et cela grâce à Filann. Filann… Elle se retourna et fixa intensément ce dernier. Il semblait troublé, hésitant. Elle lui sourit finalement, chaleureusement. Posant l'une de ses mains sur son torse et l'autre sur sa joue gauche, elle lui déposa un baiser sur l'autre joue. Elle le sentit frissonner mais elle ne le vit pas rougir. Elle lui murmura, tout près de l'oreille, comme il l'avait fait pour elle :

**« -Merci, Filann. Merci… »**

Filann ferma les yeux. Elle lui avait sourit…elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue, et maintenant, elle lui disait merci…Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais il se sentait heureux. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle se détacha de lui.

**« -Bon ? On y va ? »** Fit Alyz, enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir son cher Max.

Après avoir dissimulé leur machine, ils marchèrent longtemps avant d'arriver à l'entrée de la ville. Ils la traversèrent, décidant de se rendre près de la rivière, là où jadis leurs maîtres s'entraînaient. Aucun d'eux n'avait à nouveau parlé. Ils restaient dans un silence apaisant.

Le soleil se couchait lentement quand ils arrivèrent près d'un pont. Là, en bas, au bord de la rivière, ils aperçurent des silhouettes familières. L'une d'elle était reconnaissable parmi tout ce petit groupe. Fière, les bras croisés sur son torse, un long foulard flottant derrière elle au gré du vent…Angharad retint son souffle. Kai…C'était Kai…Si fier, comme avant, comme toujours… Elle remarque alors une autre silhouette, juste à côté de son cher maître. Toute aussi fière que celle de Kai, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, les cheveux flamboyants à la dernière lueur du soleil…

**« -Tala… ? »** Souffla faiblement Filann.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

**_Et oui, je m'arrête là._**

_**Alors, qui a une petite idée de ce qu'il va se passer ? Hm… ?**_

_**Des suggestions ?**_

**Note :_ (1) _**_Un petit morceau des paroles de Contre Nature, de Céline Dion. Je trouvais ça mignon et ça allait bien avec le contexte._

**Merci encore une fois à DemonHeart713, ma bêta-lectrice.**

_**En tout cas, merci pour les reviews !**_

**Seikyo no tenshi :_ Et voilà, tu l'as eue la suite! Lol. Ça t'a plu ? Tu m'as demandé si je pouvais lire tes fics. Et bien oui, ça me ferait très plaisir, mais je connais pas les titres. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner quelques informations, histoire de limiter la zone de recherche, lol. Merci !_**

**DemonHeart713 _: Tu trouves qu'il y a beaucoup de noms ? Ah…Bah heureusement que j'ai fait un résumé des personnages au début du chapitre alors. Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autres pour t'aider à mieux les retenir, mais si tu as des idées, vas-y, dis-moi._**

**Zelina56 :_ De rien, c'est normal que je fasse un résumé des personnages. Je suis d'accord que ça en fait pas mal. Sinon à part ça, t'as pas attendu trop longtemps pour ce chapitre, ça va ? lol. Au fait, quand aurons-nous un chapitre d'une de tes fics à lire ?_**

**Eagle Eclypse_ : Waaaah…Alors là, je sais pas quoi dire à part un énorme : MERCI ! Tes compliments m'ont vraiment beaucoup touchés, c'était très gentil, re-merci ! C'est vrai que DemonHeart713 s'était déjà proposée pour être ma bêta-lectrice, mais tu sais, je retiens ta proposition. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, lol. Alors, ben oui, ça me dérange pas d'en avoir une deuxième, lol._**

_**Vous êtes supers, je vous adore !**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me redonne du courage pour écrire.**_

_**Sans ça, je pense que je n'aurais jamais tenu aussi longtemps, alors MERCI (fois 10 puissance plus l'infini ! lol)**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	6. Cinquième chapitre

**Et j'ais défié le temps…**

_Récapitulatif des personnages :_

**Filann** : Forme humaine de Wolborg représenté comme un homme aux cheveux mi-longs, argentés et aux yeux bleu de glace.

**Angharad** : Forme humaine de Dranzer représentée comme une femme aux longs cheveux rouges, lisses, et aux yeux or.

**Simrod :** Forme humaine de Driger représenté comme un hommeaux très longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude.

**Alyz** : Forme humaine de Draciel représentée comme une femme aux cheveux mi-longs, violents, ondulés et aux yeux verts.

**Jasdrian** : Forme humaine de Dragoon représenté comme un homme aux courts cheveux bleu nuit, en bataille, et aux yeux or.

_**Chapitre 5 sur 12…**_

**_« Quand les battements de mon cœur auront cessé,_**

**_Et que sur mon sort tu auras pleuré,_**

_**Alors tu découvriras que c'est un autre que tu aimais. »****

* * *

**_

**Cinquième chapitre…**

_Le soleil se couchait lentement quand ils arrivèrent près d'un pont. Là, en bas, au bord de la rivière, ils aperçurent des silhouettes familières. L'une d'elle était reconnaissable parmi tout ce petit groupe. Fière, les bras croisés sur son torse, un long foulard flottant derrière elle au gré du vent…Angharad retint son souffle. Kai…C'était Kai…Si fier, comme avant, comme toujours… Elle remarqua alors une autre silhouette, juste à côté de son cher maître. Toute aussi fière que celle de Kai, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, les cheveux flamboyants à la dernière lueur du soleil…_

_**« -Tala… ? »** Souffla faiblement Filann._

Il n'en revenait pas…Qu'est-ce que son maître faisait ici ? Filann avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait nullement que Tala fut aux côtés de Kai à cet instant…Il devait être en Russie, pas au Japon ! Avaient-ils à ce point changer le passé, Rien qu'en faisant un petit retour en arrière… ? En y réfléchissant bien, Filann se rendit compte qu'il pouvait modifier quelque chose. Quelque chose que son maître aurait dû faire…mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire…

**« -Filann, on y va ?** Demanda Simrod.

**-…Oui. »**

Ils commencèrent à descendre pour rejoindre l'équipe des Bladebreakers. Ray était présentement en train de gagner un match contre Tyson, Max arbitrait, Kenny analysait ; comme toujours…Quand à Kai et Tala…Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre mais ne s'adressaient ni regards ni paroles…Seule la présence de l'un pour l'autre suffisait. Ray éjecta à cet instant Tyson et Dragoon retomba aux pieds de Jasdrian. Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que maîtres et spectres s'observaient attentivement. Finalement, après de longues secondes, Jasdrian se baissa et ramassa la toupie. Dragoon brilla fortement dans sa main. Jasdrian sourit doucement, tristement, puis s'avança vers son ancien maître…Il lui tendit Dragoon…

**« -Je crois que ceci t'appartient, Tyson…**

**-Hein… ?**

**-Qui êtes-vous ? »** Demanda Ray.

Jasdrian se retourna vers Simrod. Comment allaient-ils annoncer tout ça ? Certes, ils les avaient retrouvés, mais…Les Bladebreakers ne les croiraient jamais…Filann soupira et s'avança aux côtés de Jasdrian. Son regard s'arrêta sur Tala.

**« -Nous sommes vos spectres.**

**-…HAHAHAHahahaha….On me l'avait pas encore faite, celle là…** Rit Tyson.

**-Nous ne plaisantons pas.** Renchérit Alyz.

**-Mais bien sûr…Et moi je suis le Père Noël. »**

Nouveau silence. Décidément, les convaincre ne serait pas chose facile… Mais il fallait s'y attendre, après tout. Qui croirait des étrangers venus vous dire qu'ils sont vos spectres ? Personne…Simrod s'avança, bien décidé à ne pas perdre de temps.

**« -Nous pouvons prouver nos dires…**

**-J'en ai assez entendu…**Commença Kai.

**-…Ça tourne au ridicule ! » **Acheva Tala.

Les spectres se regardèrent. Ils devaient faire un choix…Maintenant. Filann tendit la main vers Angharad qui depuis le début de l'échange, n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux d'ambre scintillaient anormalement. Elle était émue mais elle ne le montrait pas. Elle avait toujours été ainsi : fière…et fragile. Elle s'avança et pris la main de Filann. Elle croisa le regard de son maître et elle s'approcha de lui. Elle était plus grande de quelques centimètres, alors elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

**« -Lorsque Angharad sera prêt, tu libéreras Dranzer… C'est prévu pour dans trois jours, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Kai sursauta et s'écarta d'elle, comme si ses paroles l'avaient brûlé. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Il…Il n'en avait parlé à personne ! Angharad…C'était à la base le nom d'un programme qu'il avait volé à son grand-père…Oui, dans trois jours, il devait libérer Dranzer…Et il était prévu ; il en avait discuté avec son spectre ; qu'il porterait ce nom là…

**« -Comment… ?**

**-Kai ? Ça va ?** Lui demanda Tala, visiblement inquiet de le voir dans cet état.

**-Non…Comment avez-vous su ?**

**-Parce-que je suis Angharad. »**

Angharad avait toujours gardé un lien très étrange avec Kai…Elle s'en servit donc pour lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait elle-même en cet instant. Elle ferma les yeux et lui montra des images de son enfance, de l'Abbaye…

**« -Kai ? … Kai !**

**-… … … Ils disent vrai…**

**-HEIN ? Tu plaisantes, là ? »**

Kai secoua doucement la tête et observa plus attentivement Angharad. Instinctivement, son pouce caressa le médaillon de Dranzer qui se mit à luire fortement. Angharad lui fit un pâle sourire. Dire qu'elle le retrouvait enfin, après ses 3 000 ans de séparation…Et ce n'était pas de la joie qu'elle ressentait, mais de la peine. Elle devrait repartir bientôt, il l'oublierait sûrement…Mais si elle pouvait le sauver, alors…

Simrod profita de ce moment de flottement pour se retransformer en Driger. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis si longtemps ! Son corps avait perdu l'habitude, si bien que la douleur qui s'élança dans ses muscles le fit rugir. Il sentait tout son être de bipède devenir quadrupède, sa vue devenir plus perçante, son ouïe plus fine. Des crocs remplacèrent ses dents et il rugit une dernière fois. Cela ne dura que très peu de temps : une dizaine de seconde à peine. Puis il redevint Simrod. Sa tête lui tournait et il dû se soutenir à l'épaule de Jasdrian.

**« -Qu…Qu…Comment… C'est impossible ! »**

Alyz soupira et secoua la tête, bientôt imitée par ses compagnons. Kai fit signe au reste du groupe que c'était bel et bien réel. Il avait entendu la voix de Dranzer dans sa tête tandis qu'Angharad lui montrait toutes ces images qu'il aurait tant souhaité oublier ! Bien que sa raison lui disait que c'était impossible, que c'était un canular, son cœur lui hurlait de croire ces étrangers…

**« -Je suis la représentation humaine de Driger, Ray…**Commença Simrod.

**-Hm hm…Et moi celle de Dragoon. Mon nom est Jasdrian. Là, c'est Alyz, forme humaine de Draciel. Angharad est celle de Dranzer.**

**-Et…toi ?** Demanda Tala en s'adressant à Filann.

**-Je suis Filann. Ton spectre. »**

Les Bladebreakers se regardèrent. Ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à avaler la pilule. Il ne comprenaient plus rien…Comment était-ce possible alors que leurs spectres étaient encore dans leurs toupies respectives ? La libération n'était prévue que dans trois jours. Trois jours ! Tyson s'assit dans l'herbe. Il lui fallait du temps pour assimiler l'information donnée…Elle était un peu indigeste à son goût…Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…Il observa discrètement ce fameux Jasdrian qui prétendait être SON Dragoon. Il avait les cheveux courts et un peu en bataille, d'un bleu nuit, comme lui-même…Et ses yeux or reflétaient une grande malice et de l'espièglerie. Tyson soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos.

**« -Ty' ? Ça va ?** Lui demanda Max.

**-C'est un peu lourd à digérer…**

**-Ouais… »**

Kai s'assit également sur le sol et fit signe à Angharad de venir le rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir.

**« -Expliquez-vous. Comment est-ce possible ?**

**-Tout a commencé lorsque Voltaire s'est rendu compte de ton vol…Et lorsqu'il a décidé de se venger… »**

Angharad eut du mal à tout raconter. À l'époque, son désespoir était si grand qu'elle n'avait pas trop fait attention au monde qui l'entourait. Ce fut donc Simrod et Filann qui racontèrent plus ou moins en détails se qui s'était passé. Ils leur expliquèrent comment et pourquoi ils étaient ici : L'envi de changer leur situation plus que désastreuse, l'espoir de pouvoir arrêter Voltaire, de sauver leur maîtres…La construction de la machine, l'arrivée dans ce temps…Tout, ou presque, fut annoncé. Presque…Car ils ne parlèrent pas de leurs sentiments, de la principale cause de leur venue…du moins, pour Filann. Le bonheur d'Angharad était la principale cause pour lui…Mais la principale concernée n'était même pas au courrant, alors…

Les Bladebreakers eurent beaucoup de mal à tout assimiler…Mais, après plusieurs heures à discuter, ils acceptèrent la réalité. Leurs spectres étaient revenus du futur pour les sauver et pour empêcher les prochaines catastrophes de se produire. C'était très courageux de leur part, et aussi très téméraire… Ils étaient impressionnés et touchés par leur geste. Alors…même après ces 3 000 ans passés sur la lune, ils ne les avaient pas oublié ? Tyson proposa alors que chaque ancien spectre aille dormir chez son « maître ».

Il était temps de rentrer. Jasdrian raccompagna Tyson, Alyz fit de même pour Max, ainsi que Simrod pour Ray et qu'Angharad pour Kai. Tala, lui, se leva et partit lui seul savait où…et encore. Mais Filann le suivit. Il avait encore des choses à lui dire…

_A suivre…

* * *

_

**_C'est un peu court, n'est-ce pas ? Et sûrement pas top non plus…_**

**Zelina56 : _Oui, il y aura bien un petit Kai/Tala. Alors, heureuse ? Lol._ **

**Seikyo no Tenshi : _Merci pour ta review (et pour les infos!). Passe de bonnes vacances !_**

**_Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. C'était nul, hein ? Bon, j'essaierais de faire mieux pour la suite, parce-que là je savais pas trop comment faire pour ces retrouvailles…_**

_**Allez, tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	7. Sixième chapitre

**Et j'ais défié le temps…**

Récapitulatif des personnages :

**Filann** : _Forme humaine de Wolborg représenté comme un homme aux cheveux mi-longs, argentés et aux yeux bleu de glace._

**Angharad** : _Forme humaine de Dranzer représentée comme une femme aux longs cheveux rouges, lisses, et aux yeux or._

**Simrod :** _Forme humaine de Driger représenté comme un hommeaux très longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude._

**Alyz** : _Forme humaine de Draciel représentée comme une femme aux cheveux mi-longs, violents, ondulés et aux yeux verts._

**Jasdrian** : _Forme humaine de Dragoon représenté comme un homme aux courts cheveux bleu nuit, en bataille, et aux yeux or._

Chapitre 6 sur 12…

* * *

_**Sixième chapitre…**_

_Il était temps de rentrer. Jasdrian raccompagna Tyson, Alyz fit de même pour Max, ainsi que Simrod pour Ray et qu'Angharad pour Kai. Tala, lui, se leva et partit lui seul savait où…et encore. Mais Filann le suivit. Il avait encore des choses à lui dire… _Des choses que Tala aurait certainement dû mal à accepter, mais il le fallait. Il fallait au moins changer **_ça_**…

* * *

Kai et Angharad marchaient côtes à côtes en silence. A dire vrai, ils ne savaient pas par où commencer…Il y avait tant à dire ! Angharad observa Kai à la dérobé. Il était tel que dans ses souvenirs ! Si beau, si ténébreux…si perdu…Elle le savait : Kai avait toujours était ainsi. Il se perdait dans ses réflexions, dans ses choix…Soudain, Kai s'arrêta et Angharad, surprise, l'interrogea du regard. Mais Kai avait la tête baissée et ses mèches bleutées lui tombaient devant les yeux. Elle le vit sortir Dranzer de sa poche, lentement, caressant du bout du pouce le médaillon. Au fond d'elle, elle ressentit cette caresse, cette tendresse. Mais elle sentait aussi que Kai était troublé. Les secondes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'une fine pluie commençait à tomber.

**« -Comment est-ce arriver ?**

**-Quoi ?** Demanda gentiment Angharad.

**-Comment…Enfin, je veux dire…tes sentiments, pour moi… ? »**

Angharad se figea. Comment avait-il compris ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Elle ne lui avait rien dit ! Affolée, elle hésita à lui répondre. Ils ne se regardaient pas dans les yeux : Kai ayant la tête baissée et Angharad ayant détournée le regard. La pluie s'abattait sur eux avec plus de force, si bien que Kai rangea Dranzer dans sa poche, s'avança vers Angharad, lui prit le poignet droit et la guida rapidement sous un abris de bus. Elle, elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle s'était laissée guider par lui, par son maître. Une fois sous l'abris de bus, elle s'assit sur le banc et planta son regard de braise dans les yeux de Kai.

**« -C'est comme ça.** Fit-elle tout bas. **C'est venu comme ça, je crois. Je ne sais pas. »**

Kai soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, se poser sur la vitre derrière lui, puis il ferma les yeux.

**« -Je crois que tu te trompe.** Commença-t-il.

**-…Que veux-tu dire ?** Appréhenda-t-elle.

**-Tu m'aime parce que je suis ton maître…**

**-Non ! **Le coupa-t-elle. **C'est…**

**-C'est Filann que tu aime.** La coupa à son tour Kai.

**-Mais…**

**-Moi, tu m'aime bien. Mais lui, tu l'aime tout court, hein ? Je l'ai sentit de toute façon ! »** Sourit doucement Kai.

Angharad l'observa à nouveau, perdue. Il se trompait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir sentit un quelconque amour de sa part pour Filann…Il l'avait confondu. C'était obligé…Elle, elle n'aimait que lui, pas Filann. Filann…c'était juste…un ami. N'est-ce pas… ? …N'EST-CE PAS ?

Kai réouvrit les yeux en entendant la respiration d'Angharad devenir saccadée. Il tourna la tête vers elle et sursauta. Elle pleuré… ? Sans hésitation, Kai la serra contre lui. Peut-être qu'il y avait été un peu fort ? Se sentant coupable, il posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la consolée ; il n'avait jamais consolée quelqu'un…

**« -Je…Tu as tord…Tu as forcément tord…Je t'aime… ! »** Réussit-elle à articuler à travers ses sanglots.

Kai ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Il savait que si elle pleuré, si elle lui avait dit cela, comme ça, c'est qu'elle hésitait…Filann ou lui ? Les minutes s'écoulèrent et la pluie s'arrêta subitement. Ca n'avait été qu'une averse passagère…Mais elle avait suffit pour qu'ils aient tout les deux cette conversation. Angharad, le visage enfouit dans la veste de Kai, son oreille gauche posée contre son torse, soupira. Elle se calmait petit à petit, au rythme calme des battements de Son cœur. Un doute envahit soudain son esprit…

**« -Kai… ?** Articula finalement Angharad.

**-Oui ?**

**-Qui est-ce… ? »**

Elle sentit Ses battements s'affoler, cogner frénétiquement contre sa poitrine. Alors, elle avait vu juste ?

**« -…Tala… »** Entendit-elle faiblement murmuré…

* * *

**« -N'importe quoi !**

**-Pourquoi tu refuse d'écouter ?**

**-Parce que tu ment ! Je ne te crois pas !**

**-Je dis pourtant la vérité…Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !**

**-Tu…**

**-TU LE SAIS ET C'EST CA QUI TE FAIS PEUR ! TU AS PEUR D'ECOUTER TON CŒUR ! …Si tu ne me crois pas moi, crois toi au moins toi-même…Ecoute ton cœur, Tala.**

**-…Je ne peux pas…C'est stupide !**

**-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'aime ?**

**-…Je ne l'aime pas…Je ne peux pas l'aimer ! COMPRIS ! »**

Tala serra les point et tourna les talon pour partir quand un murmure lui parvint à ses oreilles :

**« -Et pourtant…tu l'aime depuis toujours… »**

Tala secoua doucement la tête et partit. Il avait besoin d'être seul et puis…Filann était son spectre, non ? Alors il serait où le retrouver. Mais pour l'heure, Tala avait envi de faire le vide dans sa tête, de ne plus penser à tout ça, à tout ce que lui avait dit Filann. Il marcha longuement, ne se souciant nullement de la pluie qui tombait maintenant sur lui. Il essayait de ne plus penser à Lui…Mais bien évidemment, plus il s'y forcer, plus ses souvenir de Lui, lui revenaient en mémoire. Tala s'arrêta et secoua frénétiquement la tête pour chasser toutes ces images du passé. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, tout son être se figea sur place. Là, devant lui, sur le trottoir d'en face, se tenait l'être qui le torturait mentalement depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Assit sous un abris de bus, trempé et serrant contre lui cette jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants…Tala sentit son cœur s'affolé encore plus quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Il Le vit prononcé quelque chose mais il préféra partir d'ici, rapidement.

* * *

Kai soupira, sentant qu'il retrouvait un semblant de calme. Pendant quelque seconde, il avait cru…Non. Il avait vu Tala, sur le trottoir d'en face, le fixant intensément. Soupire. Dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien lui dire…Tala était bien trop borné et ne l'accepterait jamais dans sa vie ainsi…Et Kai était parfaitement persuadé que ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas, mais à Tala. Depuis le temps…Si seulement Il pouvait ressentir la même chose que lui…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Ce chapitre est important pour la suite, même si ça n'a pas l'air au premier coût d'œil, j'avoue…Cependant, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?**_

**Seikyo no Tenshi :** **_Merci pour ton compliment ! Moi je trouvais pas mon chapitre super top…Mais si tu a aimé, alors c'est l'essentiel !_**

**Zelina56 _: Tu es contente pour le Kai/Tala ? Tant mieux ! Lol (j'espère donc que tu m'en voudra pas trop par la suite…)_**

**Eagle Eclypse_ : Merci énormément. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ta review m'a touché (t'as failli me faire pleurer…) ! Mais pour te répondre, ce n'était pas parce que le chapitre était court que je le trouvais (et le trouve toujours…) nul. Il ne me plaisait pas, c'est tout. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte, mais la qualité. Et c'était justement la qualité qui ne me plaisait pas…Mais bon, on va pas y passer la journée, lol. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci et j'espère que tes questions ont trouvé ici des réponses._**

_**Merci à vous 3 pour vos encouragements qui m'ont vraiment aidé pour faire ce chapitre. Ma période « déprime » est passée, heureusement !**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	8. Septième chapitre

_**Et j'ais défié le temps…**_

_Récapitulatif des personnages :_

**Filann :** Forme humaine de Wolborg représenté comme un homme aux cheveux mi-longs, argentés et aux yeux bleu de glace.

**Angharad :** Forme humaine de Dranzer représentée comme une femme aux longs cheveux rouges, lisses, et aux yeux or.

**Simrod :** Forme humaine de Driger représenté comme un hommeaux très longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude.

**Alyz :** Forme humaine de Draciel représentée comme une femme aux cheveux mi-longs, violents, ondulés et aux yeux verts.

**Jasdrian :** Forme humaine de Dragoon représenté comme un homme aux courts cheveux bleu nuit, en bataille, et aux yeux or.

_Chapitre 7 sur 12…_

_«** Paroles murmurées**_

_**Dans les ombres du Temps**_

_**Qui flottent dans le vent**_

_**Des années »**_

_(Georges Jean)

* * *

_

_**Septième chapitre…**_

Trois jours…Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient ici, chez leurs maîtres… Angharad fuyait, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, la présence de Kai. Et ce dernier ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle avait besoin de temps pour comprendre. Et lui aussi, il devait faire un choix…

Mais pour l'heure, Kai devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire…A savoir, libérer son cher Dranzer.

Mais…

* * *

Loin de là, dans un manoir sombre et lugubre… 

**« -JE NE PEUT TOLERER UN TEL AFFRONT !!**

**-Monsieur…**

**-SILENCE ! BANDES D'INCAPABLES ! »**

Trois hommes se tenaient là, tremblants de peur, à genoux face à un fauteuil de cuir noir dans lequel était assis un vieil homme à l'air sévère et furieux… L'un d'eux osa néanmoins lever les yeux vers son maître.

**« -Monsieur… Nous ne nous en étions pas rendu compte plutôt, malgré notre surveillance…**

**-Et pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous paie ! POUR LE PLAISIR ?? CE SALE MORVEUX A VOLE LE PROGRAMME ANGHARARD ET VOUS N'ETES PAS CAPABLE DE VOUS EN RENDRE COMPTE ?!?!**

**-Monsieur…**

**-IL SUFFIT !**

**-…**

**-Dire que je le tenait presque à ma merci… Vous n'êtes que des moins que rien ! … Heureusement, je sais où il a put aller… Fishter ?**

**-Monsieur ? »**

L'homme, toujours agenouillé, baissa la tête dans l'attente d'un ordre quelconque de cet horrible maître. Dire que s'il n'y avait pas sa petite fille malade, s'il n'avait pas absolument besoin d'argent pour la soigner , il serait partit, loin d'ici, avec elle…

Le vieil homme se leva et observa le feu crépitant de la cheminée à côté de lui. Il se saisi d'un bout de ferraille, remua les braises et, sa colère semblant s'être apaisée, il murmura d'une voix mielleuse :

**« -Fishter…N'est-ce pas aujourd'hui les six ans de votre petite fille ?**

**-Si, monsieur…**

**-Hm… Quel dommage…**

**-Monsieur ?**

**-…Elle n'aura pas l'occasion de revoir son père, UNE DERNIERE FOIS ! »**

Le vieil homme se retourna si brusquement que l'autre ne put éviter les braises, jetées à son visages. Il hurla de douleur. Ses yeux le brûlaient atrocement quand, tout un coup, il entendit une détonation. Son corps s'écroula aux pieds des deux autres, figés et tremblant de terreur.

**« -Bien… Un incapable en moins à payer…A vous…**

**-Monsieur ! Pitié ! On retrouvera le programme ! On va le récupérer ! On vous le jure !**

**-Oui, monsieur ! On le jure !**

**-… »**

Le vieil homme les toisa un instant, reposa le morceau de métal contre la paroi de la cheminée et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Les yeux perdus dans les flammes rougeoyantes, il sourit méchamment.

**« -Bien… Je vous laisse une dernière chance de racheter vos erreurs. Vous n'avez pas intérêt de revenir sans le programme, ou bien…**

**-… ?!**

**-…Je tuerais vos proches avant de m'en prendre à vous…**

**-… !!!!**

**-…Sortez ! Et faites préparer ma voiture !**

**-Oui, monsieur… »**

Les hommes se relevèrent, non sans un regard pour cet homme, Fishter… Il s'était pris une balle en plein cœur. Ils ne tenaient donc pas à recevoir le même traitement…ou pire ! Une fois arrivés au seuil de la porte, la voix glaciale de leur maître retentit une dernière fois à leurs oreilles :

**« -N'hésitez pas à tuer tout les gêneurs… Quels qu'ils soient ! »**

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Le cadavre, toujours étendu sur le sol aux pieds de cet être, se vidait de son sang sans que cela ne semble déranger le vieil homme, le regard toujours fixé sur les flammes.

**« -Bientôt, je dominerais le monde entier… Kai, ton insolence risque de te coûter très cher cette fois-ci… »

* * *

**

**« -KAAAAAAAAI ??**

**-Quoi ? Encore… ? »**

Kai soupira pour la énième fois… Tyson ne cessait pas de l'appeler à tout moment… Kai, qui était chez Tyson avec le reste de son équipe, Tala, et les spectres, monta à l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre du garçon et vit tout le monde soit agglutiner devant l'ordinateur de Kenny, soit assis par terre, à jouer aux cartes… Son regard se posa sur Angharad, debout face à la fenêtre, son regard posé sur deux oiseaux au bord. Encore une fois, elle l'évitait, l'ignorait. Kai sentit son cœur se serrer mais ne dit rien. Cependant, il avait bien noté l'intérêt de Filann qui ne cesser d'observer la jeune femme.

Pfffffff…

…C'était tellement évident qu'il l'aimait !

**« -Kai ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-On a finit ! On va pouvoir utiliser le programme !** Fit joyeusement Max.

**-Oui, j'ai fait quelques modifications, car il n'était pas tout à fait au point. Cependant, maintenant, avec l'énergie nécessaire et…**

**-Kennyyyyyyy…**Soupirèrent Ray, Tyson et Max.

**-…Enfin…****C'est près, quoi.** **»**Abrégea-t-il.

Tous se regardèrent. Ceux qui étaient en train de jouer aux cartes s'arrêtèrent également. Kai sortit Dranzer de sa poche et l'observa en silence. Tous attendaient son accord pour commencer.

**« -Allons-y…**

**-OUAIS !! » **S'écria Tyson, ravi.

Kai posa donc Dranzer à côté de Kenny et le processus commença et…s'arrêta aussitôt.

**« -Kenny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'croyais que c'était fin près ?** S'impatienta Tyson.

**-C'est Dranzer… Il refuse de coopérer.** Annonça Dizzi.

**-QUOI ? »**

Tous se tournèrent brusquement vers Kai. Mais lui-même ne comprenait plus rien… Pourquoi Dranzer refusait-il soudainement sa liberté ? Que ce passait-il ?

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Nan ! Ne me tuez pas !**_

Kai : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, encore ?!

_**Bah…On va encore me dire que le chapitre est trop court…**_

Kai :…_(blasé)_

_**J'ai essayé, mais rien à faire…Pffffff…**_

Kai: ..._(exaspéré)_

_**Bon…**_

_**Allez ! Place aux reviews !**_

**Kamatari-chan_ : Merci Beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce petit chapitre. T'as le droit de dire « non », lol._**

**Seikyo no Tenshi_ : Raaaaah… __J'vais rougir ! Lol. En tout cas, merci à toi aussi !_**

**Eagle Eclypse_ : Merci ! Tu trouve que ma fic est bien menée ? Ah bon ? Moi, je ne trouve pas… C'est l'un des fics que j'ai le plus de mal à faire car elle m'ennuie de plus en plus… Mais bon, j'ai commencé, il faut bien que je termine. Alors j'espère vraiment que la fin te plaira car je vais essayer de faire mieux que les chapitres précédents (j'suis pas arrivée…)_**

**Valérie_ : Merci ! Mais je crois que la science-fiction n'est pas vraiment mon truc… Je ne suis pas douée… Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, il y a au total 12 chapitres (c'est marqué au début, lol) : je prépare toujours à l'avance des brouillons avec mes idées, les chapitres, etc… C'est (très) rare quand je n'en fais pas, lol._**

_**Merci beaucoup à vous 4 !**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	9. Huitième chapitre

_**Et j'ais défié le temps…**_

_Récapitulatif des personnages :_

**Filann :** Forme humaine de Wolborg représenté comme un homme aux cheveux mi-longs, argentés et aux yeux bleu de glace.

**Angharad :** Forme humaine de Dranzer représentée comme une femme aux longs cheveux rouges, lisses, et aux yeux or.

**Simrod :** Forme humaine de Driger représenté comme un hommeaux très longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude.

**Alyz :** Forme humaine de Draciel représentée comme une femme aux cheveux mi-longs, violents, ondulés et aux yeux verts.

**Jasdrian :** Forme humaine de Dragoon représenté comme un homme aux courts cheveux bleu nuit, en bataille, et aux yeux or.

_**Chapitre 8 sur 9…**_

_«__** Ecoute-moi**_

_**Pauvre monde, insupportable monde**_

_**C'en est trop, tu es tombé trop bas**_

_**Tu es trop gris, tu es trop laid**_

_**Abominable monde**_

_**Ecoute moi »**_

_(Jacques Brel, __L'homme de la Mancha__)_

* * *

**Huitième chapitre…**

_**« -Kenny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'croyais que c'était fin près ?**__ S'impatienta Tyson._

_**-C'est Dranzer… Il refuse de coopérer.**__ Annonça Dizzi._

_**-QUOI ? »**_

_Tous se tournèrent brusquement vers Kai. Mais lui-même ne comprenait plus rien… Pourquoi Dranzer refusait-il soudainement sa liberté ? Que ce passait-il ? _Kai s'avança et récupéra sa toupie qu'il observa longuement. Dranzer brillait très fortement et Angharad posa une main sur son cœur.

**« -Tant que je serais ici, Dranzer ne sortira pas. C'est notre choix… »**

Tous la regardèrent. Kai regarda alors le médaillon de son spectre. Très bien, si c'était son choix, alors il le respecterait.

**« -Très bien.**

**-Quoi ?? Mais…Kai ?** S'étonnèrent ses coéquipiers.

**-Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je libérerais Dranzer en dernier.**

**-…Ok, comme tu veux. »**

Max fut le premier a tenté l'expérience. Il plaça Draciel près de Kenny et recula. Une vive lumière envahit l'espace et ils durent tous se protéger les yeux. Un instant plus tard, une deuxième Alyz se tenait devant eux. Ecarquillant les yeux, les Bladebreakers observèrent, abasourdis, les deux Alyz se faisant face, se tournant autours l'une de l'autre en se dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Finalement, les deux se sourirent, visiblement satisfaites.

**« -J'vois double…** Fit Tyson.

**-Crois-moi, tu n'es pas le seul.** Lui répondit Ray.

**-C'est super !!** S'écria Max. **Ben quoi ?** Fit-il en haussant des épaules alors que les deux autres le fixaient.

**-Bon, Ray, à toi.** Annonça Dizzi.

**-Ok. »**

Ray fit de même et le même scénario recommença. Cette fois-ci, cependant, les deux Simrod se regardèrent fixement pendant deux secondes avant d'hocher ensemble la tête vers l'autre.

**« -J'vais devenir aveugle avec toute cette lumière, moi !** Se plaignit Tyson.

**-Allez, encore un p'tit effort, Ty'. C'est à toi. »**

Tyson réitéra l'action des deux autres avant lui. Comme toujours, ils se firent aveuglés puis deux Jasdrian se tinrent dans la pièce. Plutôt que se dévisager, ils se sautèrent littéralement dessus et se chamaillèrent. On aurait dit deux frères jumeaux qui se retrouvaient après un temps infiniment long. Puis vint le tour de Tala et de Wolborg. Il n'y eut pas d'effusions, d'aucune sorte, entre les deux Filann. L'un se contenter d'être aux côtés de Angharad, en silence, l'autre semblait plus perdu qu'autre chose, cherchant quelque chose dans la pièce…

_**« -…Ou quelqu'un… »**_ Pensa Kai.

A présent, il ne manquait plus que Kenny, mais Kai eut un mauvais pressentiment. Et Angharad dû le sentir car leurs regards se croisèrent : ils ressentaient cette même impression.

Kenny pianota sur son le clavier. Il était tout de même un peu inquiet… Etant donné que Dizzi était toujours bloquée à l'intérieur de son ordinateur, il n'était pas garantit que l'opération fonctionne. Enfin… Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, comme dit le proverbe. Soupirant d'anticipation, Kenny se prépara à appuyer sur la touche _Entrée_ du clavier.

**« -Tu est prête, Dizzi ?**

**-Evidemment ! Tu sais bien que j'ai toute confiance en toi, Kenny. »**

Il hocha doucement la tête, avalant lentement sa salive. Pourvu que ça marche… Il n'y avait plus aucun bruits dans la pièce ; tous étaient attentifs. Kenny approcha son doigt de la touche et…

**« -QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! »**

Ils sursautèrent. Deux hommes venaient d'entrer, si discrètement qu'aucun d'eux ne les avaient entendue. Ils étaient armés : mieux valait être méfiant… Cependant, ils avaient quelque chose de familier aux yeux de Kai qui chercha rapidement dans sa mémoire. Où les avait-il déjà vu…. ?

_**« -Mais…C'est…**_ Réalisa-t-il.

**-Et bien, et bien… Si je m'étais attendu à pareil rassemblement…**

**-Voltaire…**

**-Bonjour, Kai. »**

Angharad s'était figée : ces hommes… A l'époque, Kai était mort pour la protéger. Il s'était interposé. Mais à l'époque, ils n'étaient que tout les deux, seuls. Cependant, bien que sachant cela, elle restait pétrifiée. La même scène se reproduisait, presque à l'identique. Elle avait tellement peur ! Si Kai mourrait… Si il… Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Jamais. Elle aurait échoué à nouveau ? Encore… ? Non ! Kai était son maître ! Elle l'avait vu grandir et devenir un homme ; elle l'avait perdu une fois, elle ne faillirait plus. C'était son devoir de donner sa vie pour lui…

Le même cheminement, ou presque ; ce même sentiment de devoir et d'honneur, s'imposa dans l'esprit de ses compagnons : les Bladebreakers devaient _vivre_ !

**« -Alors, Kai… ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!**

**-Hm… Tu pourrais déjà commencer par me rendre le programme que tu m'as dérobé. Et puis tu pourrais te rendre.**

**-…Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, ça te grille le peu de neurones qu'il te reste. »**

Voltaire fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Pour qui ce prenait ce sale gamin prétentieux et arrogant ? Osé lui désobéir, à lui ! son grand-père ! l'homme qui l'avait élevé, qui lui avait donné la meilleure éducation qui soit ! qui l'avait envoyé dans les meilleurs écoles, qui avait fait de lui un excellent beybladeur ! Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il joue au malin ; ce qui lui avait coûté le titre de champion du monde ! L'ingrat !

Puisqu'il ne voulait pas comprendre, il n'avait donc plus guère le choix… Il devait se débarrasser de cette mauvaise graine. Traité le problème à la racine. Et pour ça…

**« -Soit. Dans ce cas… »**

Il claqua des doigts et les Bladebreakers se retrouvèrent en joue. Kai haussa un sourcil : surtout, ne pas montrer qu'il était nerveux. Il devait rester maître de lui-même. Pour une fois que l'enseignement de ce vieux cinglé lui servait à quelque chose d'utile…

**« Ouais, et ? Tu compte faire quoi maintenant ? »** Le provoqua Kai.

Voltaire arqua un sourcil. A quoi jouait-il ? La vie de ses…_amis_…ne l'intéressait donc pas plus que cela ??

Quand aux _amis_ de Kai, ils n'en revenait pas. Bien sûr, ils avaient compris le manège de Kai mais quand même. Ce n'était pas du tout rassurant… Qui sait ce dont ce malade était capable ?

Profitant de l'égarement de Voltaire et de ses hommes qui eux aussi étaient restés sous le choc, Max se faufila près d'un des deux hommes et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. L'homme hurla et se fut le signal.

Simrod se transforma en un clin d'œil et sauta à la gorge de l'autre homme avant que celui-ci ne tire sur Max. Le coup partit au plafond tandis que de son côté, Alyz formait une barrière invisible autours des beybladeurs près d'elle afin de les protéger. Jasdrian s'occupait du deuxième homme et Filann s'avançait déjà vers Voltaire. Quand à Kenny et aux autres, ils essayaient de régler le problème _« sortons Dizzi de l'ordi »_…

A nouveau, la lumière les aveugla. Kai, les yeux entrouverts, couverts par son bras gauche, vit son grand-père sortir une arme et la pointer vers Angharad, pour le moment aveuglée.

**« -NON ! »**

Le coup partit. La lumière cessa, laissant place à Dizzi : une femme d'environ 30 ans, cheveux courts, blond cendré et caramel, aux yeux marron clair et à la peau mâte. Alors que la joie d'avoir réussit aurait du les envahir…

**« -KAI ! …Non, pitié, je t'en pris… Kai… »**

Angharad se précipita vers Kai, étendu dans les bras d'un Tala paniqué, alarmé, aux bord des larmes. Kai s'était interposé entre la balle et elle…encore. Ca recommencé. Elle allait le perdre, encore.

Filann observa un instant son maître. Pour une fois… Pour une fois qu'il laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus…

Tous étaient sous le choc.

Tous… Surtout Tala. Il n'arrivait pas a y croire. Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Kai était plus fort que ça ! Il devait vivre ! Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir maintenant ! Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser tomber !

**« -Je suis…** Tenta Kai, le souffle saccadé.

**-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi…**

**-Je…**

**-Je t'aime ! »**

Tala avait crié, désespéré. Il n'avait pas le droit… Kai avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux, puis sourit tendrement avant de s'éteindre définitivement au creux de ses bras. Angharad le fixa. Il l'aimait… Ils s'aimaient…

Le rire glacial de Voltaire retentit. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Tala pour se jeter sur lui. Il voulait le tuer, l'étrangler de ses propres mains ! Lui arracher le cœur à pleine main ! Ils se débattirent. Personne n'osa bouger. Leurs mains étaient fermement accrochées au pistolet et un mauvais coup pouvait à tout moment…

BAM

…éclater.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_**Ce chapitre à été très long à venir… Comme je l'ai dis dans « Dilemme », je n'avais plus Internet pendant un an….**_

_**Mais ça n'excuse pas tout.**_

_**J'avoue avoir eut très sérieusement l'intention d'abandonner cette fic. Et pourtant, je ne pouvait pas m'y résoudre. C'était impossible.**_

_**J'ai donc repris mon courage à deux mains et je m'y suis remise.**_

_**J'avoue également que ce chapitre est fini depuis longtemps, que j'avais complètement oublié de le poster.**_

_**Milles excuses.**_

_**J'ai donc pris l'initiative de raccourcir cette fic à 9 chapitres au lieux des 12 prévus au départ.**_

_**Je poste donc ici les deux derniers chapitres. En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent malgré toute cette attente et leur petitesse.**_

_**Milles merci pour votre patience!**_

_**Yaoifanatique: Merci, bien que finalement je n'ai pas eut à demander d'aide, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne chance pour ta fic avec les spectres. Tu me donnera son nom? Comme ça j'irais la lire. Bye!**_

_**LicyLie: Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps. J'espère quand même que ça te plaira. C'est vrai que j'ai failli abandonné…J'en suis navrée. Mais finalement, les chapitres sont là. J'espère que tes questions trouveront ici leurs réponses.**_

_**Phoenicia Balkov: Voilà la suite que tu attendais. En espérant que tu ne sois pas déçue. Bisous.**_

_**Beyukku: Le Filann/Angharad est pour dans pas longtemps, vu que ce sont les deux derniers chapitres. J'espère que ça te plaira.**_

_**Violette1987: Une bombe? Ma fic? Ah, bah euh…Merci. J'espère donc que cette suite va te plaire.**_

_**Swordetios: Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments. J'ai essayé d'y mettre le plus d'émotions possible, là, notamment dans le dernier chapitre. Alors j'espère que tu aimera?**_

_**P power: Merci. J'ai bien pris en compte ce que tu me disais et tu sais quoi? Ben tu as raison. Alors j'me suis remise au boulot et j'espère que tu sera pas déçue de ces chapitres. Bye.**_

_**Merci à tous!**_

_**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	10. Neuvième chapitre

_**Et j'ais défié le temps…**_

_Récapitulatif des personnages :_

**Filann :** Forme humaine de Wolborg représenté comme un homme aux cheveux mi-longs, argentés et aux yeux bleu de glace.

**Angharad :** Forme humaine de Dranzer représentée comme une femme aux longs cheveux rouges, lisses, et aux yeux or.

**Simrod :** Forme humaine de Driger représenté comme un hommeaux très longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude.

**Alyz :** Forme humaine de Draciel représentée comme une femme aux cheveux mi-longs, violents, ondulés et aux yeux verts.

**Jasdrian :** Forme humaine de Dragoon représenté comme un homme aux courts cheveux bleu nuit, en bataille, et aux yeux or.

_**Chapitre 9 sur 9…**_

_«__** Rêver un impossible rêve**_

_**Porter le chagrin des départs**_

_**Brûler d'une possible fièvre**_

_**Partir où personne ne part**_

_**Aimer jusqu'à la déchirure »**_

_(Jacques Brel, __La Quête__)_

* * *

**Neuvième chapitre…**

_Le rire glacial de Voltaire retentit. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Tala pour se jeter sur lui. Il voulait le tuer, l'étrangler de ses propres mains ! Lui arracher le cœur à pleine main ! Ils se débattirent. Personne n'osa bouger. Leurs mains étaient fermement accrochées au pistolet et un mauvais coup pouvait à tout moment…_

_BAM_

…_éclater._

**« -TALA! »**

Les yeux écarquillés, les mains crispées sur l'arme…

Douleur.

Surprise.

Incompréhension.

Soulagement…

Son corps chute, glisse. Il est rattrapé de justesse par deux bras protecteurs. Deux yeux d'or, emplis de compassion, qui croisent les siens. Bientôt, il ne les voit plus. Il ne la voit plus. Il ne ressent plus l'étreinte protectrice de ses bras. Juste…cette chaleur, cette douce lumière… Ce sentiment qu'il part. Il _le_ rejoint…Enfin…

**« -Et un de moins. »**

Angharad foudroya Voltaire du regard. Cet homme méritait de mourir. Son cœur était pourri jusqu'au plus profond de son être! Comment pouvait-il tuer sans une once de remord ? Comment pouvait-il s'en prendre à des enfants?! Le corps sans vie de Tala étendu entre ses bras, celui de Kai, juste à côté d'elle… Leurs doigts qui se frôlent, enfin, pour la première fois… Dire qu'ils se sont aimés dans le plus grand silence dans la vie…pour mieux se retrouver dans la mort. Voltaire eut un sourire glacial. Tous étaient trop atterrés, trop bouleversés, pour faire le moindre geste. S'en était presque trop facile…

Son bras se leva. Lentement. L'heure du jugement était enfin arrivée. Et il était à la fois le juge et le bourreau. L'arme se retrouva à quelques centimètre entre les deux yeux de sa prochaine victime. Ce spectre à forme humaine…! Inutile. Incompétent. Encombrant…Trop humain, désormais.

Angharad observa l'arme avec un calme serein. Non, elle n'avait pas peur de la mort. Elle avait enfin compris… Ses sentiments, leurs sentiments… Les sentiments, en général. Son regard, posé avec détermination dans celui du vieillard, ne cilla pas.

Non. Elle ne craignait pas la mort. Elle l'attendait…

**« -Meure… »**

…Elle viendra le faucher.

BAM

La balle se logea dans la gorge d'un des hommes de mains de Voltaire. Il avait perdu l'équilibre au moment où il tirait, bousculé de plein fouet par un loup grognant de colère. Filann s'était transformé en Wolborg et avait sauté sur leur ennemi. Ce fut comme un déclic pour tout le monde. Et tandis qu'ils avaient repris le combat avec la ferme intention de venger leurs amis, Voltaire pointa son arme vers le loup. Inutile. Ce ne fut pas les crocs acérés qui lui firent lâcher l'arme; ce ne fut pas son hurlement animal, bestial, qui le fit hurler de peur; ce fut la vision d'une mort certaine qui se reflétait son regard de glace.

Voltaire avait peur.

Et il allait mourir.

**« -Non! Pitié! NON!! »**

Filann se retransforma. Le regard sombre. Il venait de tuer… Il avait encore le goût amer de sang dans la bouche. Il se sentait vide, épuisé, las…

**« -Filann… »**

Il l'observa. Elle venait de murmurer son nom avec tant de douceur… Et il l'aimait tellement. Son regard descendit sur le corps de Tala, puis glissa en direction de celui de Kai. Leurs doigts qui se frôlent…Ils s'étaient enfin compris.

**« -C'est fini… »** Intervint Ray.

Oui, s'était fini. Les hommes de Voltaire avaient finalement pris la fuite, les laissant seuls avec leur souffrance. Filann se laissa tomber à genoux devant Angharad. Ses doigts frôlèrent les cheveux de son maître avant d'aller refermer ses yeux bleus, éteints à jamais. Une main douce se posa sur sa joue gauche.

**« -Filann… »**

Un murmure tendre. Un sourire triste, doux, compréhensif… Il se sentait faible, et Angharad lui redonnait un peu de force. Se fut lorsque, doucement, tendrement, ses lèvres pleines se posèrent sur les siennes qu'il réagit. C'était fini… Et ils se comprenait enfin, eux aussi.

* * *

Ils pleurèrent tous longtemps. Le décès de Kai et de Tala les avaient tous atteints profondément. IL avait fallu plus d'une semaine pour qu'ils se décident à libérer Dranzer. Se fut juste après le départ de leurs spectres… Et maintenant, il fallait aller de l'avant pour un futur meilleur.

* * *

_3000 ans plus tard…_

Un vent frais s'engouffra dans ses cheveux flamboyant. Angharad soupira de bien-être. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait sereine, en harmonie avec elle-même. Les avant-bras posés sur la rambarde du balcon sur lequel elle se trouvait, elle replongea dans ses souvenir. Il lui semblait que c'était hier que les autres et elle avait fait un retour dans le passé afin de sauver leurs maîtres. Ils avaient plus ou moins échouer… Certes, ce n'était pas la fin heureuse à laquelle elle avait rêvé, mais au moins, ils avaient anéantit Voltaire… Filann avait tuer Voltaire. Tout était enfin fini. Et il lui semblait que s'était hier qu'elle comprenait ce que Kai avait tant cherché à lui faire voir… La véritable signification de ses sentiments.

Elle l'avait toujours aimé, toujours respecté, toujours soutenu. Elle l'avait trouvé beau. Il était beau. Elle l'avait vu grandir et sa perte l'avait anéantit. Elle l'aimait…comme une mère. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à saisir cette différence. Ce n'était pas le même amour qu'elle éprouvait pour…

**« -Angharad?**

**-Oh, Filann? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici, tu devrais être en bas…**

**-Ca fait cinq minutes que tout le monde t'attends, mais bon… »**

Il s'approcha d'elle, remarquant au passage le médaillon qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Celui-là même qui contenait une photo de Kai… Il lui pris des mains et le lui attacha à son cou. Elle souriait, heureuse.

**« -Ca fait dix ans qu'on en est revenu.** Souffla-t-elle.

**-Oui.**

**-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de toute ma vie. Et toi?**

**-Je t'aime. »**

Elle sourit. Oui, Ce n'était pas le même amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Filann. Elle l'aimait tout autant, mais c'était différent.

Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle pris aussitôt, puis il l'a conduisit en dehors du bâtiment, dans un jardin à la française, sur Terre… Il l'a conduisit à leur noces.

* * *

FIN

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est fini.**_

_**C'est la fin d'une histoire mais les autres continuent.**_

_**Donnez-moi vos impressions.**_

_**Tchao et encore merci pour tout!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


End file.
